


Put You On Repeat

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Prompt: Eddie is a radio DJ with a low-key show and Buck is the frequent caller that keeps on flirting and request ridiculous songs (+bonus: Shannon could be his ex and co-host who makes fun of him for blushing every time Buck calls).
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (past), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han, Maddie Buckley/Shannon Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188
Collections: Buddie AU fanfics





	Put You On Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189643458856/eddie-is-a-radio-dj-with-a-low-key-show-and-buck) from [Prompt A Buddie](https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Beta and editing by the incredible [xpaperheartso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpaperheartso/pseuds/xpaperheartso). Thank you for making sure my scenes were more than just dialogue and adding some actual actions, lol! (Also the last line is yours and it's gold, so thanks!)
> 
> Title from "Replay" by Zendaya. Enjoy!

“ _Hey listeners, it’s that time of day again. It’s three pm and this is the School Day Debrief. I’m your host Shannon Diaz, joined as always by my co-host, BFF, and ex-husband, Eddie._ ”

“ _Do you always have to add that part, Shan?_ ”

“ _Well, what if we have new listeners, Edmundo?_ ” Shannon joked. 

Buck chuckled. He loved that this station existed, that he had such fun people and good music to listen to as he cleaned up after the kids and drove home from work. He stacked the basketballs in the rack as Eddie and Shannon continued bantering. 

“ _Anyway, listeners, we’re gonna start today off with requests from callers. Call in now and maybe your song will be played next!_ ” said Eddie. “ _For now, here’s a little T-Swift for the preteens you wonderful parents have in your back seats._ ”

Buck recognized the opening to “You Need to Calm Down” and laughed out loud. He deliberated for one minute, then made a decision. He pulled out his phone and dialed the station number. 

“ _You’ve reached BYXLA 102.5, please hold._ ”

He rolled more equipment into the storage closet while holding the phone between his shoulder and his ear, making sure the portable radio on his belt wasn’t still blasting. 

“ _Hello caller number nine, you’re on with Eddie and Shannon! What’s your name?_ ” He heard Shannon’s bright voice from both his phone and the radio and almost dropped everything. 

“Woah, hi! Uh, this is Buck. Wow, can’t believe this, I’ve been trying to get on air for weeks now, ever since school started again!”

He heard Eddie chuckle, the sound doubled again. He reached to turn the volume on the radio all the way off. 

“ _Well, Buck, today’s your lucky day I guess! What song would you like to request?_ ” asked Eddie.

“Uh, I was thinking ‘Brokenhearted’? By Karmin?” 

“ _Oooooh, nice choice_ ,” said Shannon. “ _Love that song. Play it Eddie._ ” 

“ _I’m getting to it, chill. Thanks for calling Buck, your song is coming up next_.”

He quickly turned the radio volume back up a few notches. 

“Uh, thanks man!” 

“ _No problem. We’re off air while this plays, but you should go listen to your song! Call again if there’s something else you wanna hear, we do this every day_.”

“I know.” Buck blushed. “Um, I listen to your show every day after school, when I’m cleaning up the room.” 

“ _Well we appreciate the continued listenership, Buck, thanks! Have a great day!_ ”

“Yeah, you too!”

Buck hung up, smiling. He turned the volume to full blast.

_“See, I’ve been waitin' all day for you to call me, baby/So let’s get up, let’s get on it/Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight”_

He jammed out while he finished up, still grinning like an idiot. 

**

The next afternoon, Eddie spun around in his chair as a song wrapped up. Maddie threw him a glare through the glass of the recording studio, which he answered by crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. 

“Ten seconds guys,” she said through the speaker. Shannon gave a thumbs up and put her headphones back on.

“Welcome back listeners, this is Shannon and that was the ever popular ‘Check Yes Juliet’, a little throwback for us around here. We’re gonna start today’s requests, caller number fifteen, you’re on with Eddie and Shannon, what’s your name?”

“ _Hey, it’s Buck again! Can’t believe I got on two days in a row!_ ”

Eddie’s heartbeat quickened a little, but he ignored it.

“Hiya Buck, good to hear from you again. What song are we requesting today?” he asked. 

“ _Um, actually...can I request the same song as yesterday?_ ”

Eddie threw Shannon a confused glance, and she shrugged. “Don’t see why not,” she said. “‘Brokenhearted’ playing...now. Enjoy!”

Music started playing and they took off their headphones.

“Hey Buck,” said Eddie, seeing the line still open. “Why the same song?”

“ _Well...it’s a phase? Like I do this thing where I listen to the same song a lot for a period of time. It’s cool to hear it on the radio._ ”

Shannon giggled. “That’s so cute Buck! Why this song? You crushing on someone?”

“ _What, uh, no, ha ha. I just heard it the other day and remembered how much I like it. I’ll probably have moved on by next week. But you know, listening to you guys may have given me a little bit of a crush._ ”

Shannon gave Eddie a knowing look. “You’ll have to give us a call back tomorrow when we’re actually on air, our producer is texting me that people would love this.”

“ _Ha ha, sure, sounds fun. Bye guys!”_

Buck hung up as the song was ending, and Eddie looked up to the best sight.

Maddie was holding Christopher up to the glass and he was waving with both hands, grinning.

“Christopher!” Eddie exclaimed.

“Eddie we’re on air again. For those listeners who are confused, our son Christopher just arrived in the studio.” Shannon waved to her son. “Hi baby! It’s so good to see you! Anyway, here’s the next song, enjoy.”

Eddie jumped out of his chair to go open the door for Chris, who ambled in. “Hi Daddy! Hi Mom!”

“Hey m’hijo, how was school today?”

“It was great! We had gym for the first time today, Mr. Buckley taught us how to play basketball!”

Shannon had come over to give Chris a hug. “That sounds like so much fun sweetie. Buckley, huh?”

Maddie came to stand in the doorway. “My brother, yeah. Teaches gym at Christopher’s new school, funnily enough. Small world I guess.”

Shannon grinned up at Maddie. “Same place Chimney works?” Maddie blushed.

“Yeah, Chim actually recommended him for the job.” She took a moment to ruffle Chris’ hair before glancing at the clock. “You guys are back on in thirty, c’mon Chris let’s go build stuff with Legos.”

Shannon and Eddie kissed Christopher before heading back to their desks and settling in.

“Welcome back listeners…”

**

“Hi babe,” said Maddie, giving Chimney a kiss as she walked into the kitchen. “How was school today?”

“It was good. Kids were crazy, but sixth graders always are. Hen swears the fourth grade is worse but I don’t believe it.”

“Oh, aren’t they coming for dinner tonight? Hen and Karen?”

“Yeah, but Evan roped Hen into helping him set up the gym for some complicated made up sport, so he’s going to drive her here and swing by to pick up Karen on the way.” He paused to move the carrots he’d been chopping into the bowl on his right. “How are Eddie, Shannon, and Chris?”

“All good. Christopher was stoked to be able to learn basketball, I’ll have to tell Evan how much he appreciated it.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at the kid stuff, no matter what challenges they present.”

Maddie smiled indulgently. “He really is, huh.”

There was a lull in the conversation and Chimney noticed the slight crease in his girlfriend’s forehead that meant something was bothering her.

“Is something else up? You seem a little distracted. Are you missing taking care of Christopher?”

Maddie’s eyes widened a little before she shook her head. “No, I mean, a little, but producing takes up most of my time now. Anyway Carla is amazing, so he’s good.”

“So it’s Shannon.”

Maddie looked at him in shock. “What?”

“Maddie, I see the way you look at her.”

“Chim, I’m not - I wouldn’t,” she started desperately. 

“Woah, relax, Maddie. I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m just observing. We’ve known them for almost nine years now. And I’ve known you for longer.” Chimney set down the knife and moved a little closer. “Maddie, we’ve talked about monogamy before. We know it’s not something that makes sense for you. Why are you freaking out?”

Maddie sighed. “Because I love you, Chim. And no matter how much we talk about it, I never want you to feel like you aren’t enough for me. You are. I could spend my life with only you and be so happy.”

Chimney cupped her face. “Maddie. You can love more than one person. I know it doesn’t take away from your love from me if you love her too. I think you need to talk to her.”

She looked him at him tearfully. “You’re really wonderful Chim, you know that? But what if she doesn’t love me back? What if it ruins our friendship?” 

Chimney pulled her in for a hug and kissed her temple. “Baby. You’ll always have me, I promise. But you can’t close yourself off to more love in your life just because you’re scared.”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes as they heard a knock at the door. “The others are here. I’ll talk to her, I promise. Eventually. I love you.”

“Love you too babe.”

**

“ _Caller eleven, this is Eddie and you’re on with Eddie and Shannon. What’s your name and what’s your song?_ ”

Buck grinned. “Well hello again, it’s Buck! It’s good to hear your voice. I mean, I hear it anyway, on the radio, but this is a phone call…” _Stop rambling Buckley._ “Anyway, I want to request-“

“ _Brokenhearted?_ ” Eddie laughed kindly. “ _Still in that phase? Or something new?_ ”

Buck chuckled and he heard Shannon laughing as well. “For now, yeah. Two weeks in and it’s still stuck in my head.”

“ _Well, Buck, we are happy to indulge. It’s a great song. Coming up for Buck, ‘Brokenhearted’ by Karmin. Still cleaning up the gym, Buck?_ ”

“Yup, gotta put away the volleyball net or the janitors will have my head.”

“ _Oh hey,_ ” said Shannon. “ _Our son said he was also learning volleyball in gym this week! What a coincidence!_ ”

Buck laughed. “It’s a great fall sport so I’m sure schools across the city are doing it. Hope he’s enjoying it! I should get back to cleaning. Thanks for the song!”

“ _Our pleasure Buck,_ ” said Eddie, and Buck allowed himself one sappy grin. “ _Here’s Buck’s song, good luck with the volleyball net man!”_

_“This is more than a typical kind of thing/Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me…”_

**

Ten minutes into their show a couple of weeks later, Shannon saw Eddie queue up a song. 

She grinned at him. “Buck didn’t even call to request that yet.”

“It’s a surprise. I know he’s going to ask, and Maddie always puts his calls through, the audience loves it. Anyway, I figured I’d just play it.”

“For him.” Shannon added. “Eddie’s got a _crush_.”

Eddie schooled his features, but Shannon knew him too well to be fooled. “I’ve never even seen or met the guy, Shannon. How could I possibly be crushing on him?”

“I dunno dude but you hardcore blush every time he speaks.”

“I do not! Anyway, we’re on the air in ten, shut up.”

“Welcome to School Day Debrief. Shannon here with my co-host Eddie, and we’re here for all your after school music needs. Got a few surprises in store today, apparently, but to start let’s go for the classics. Here’s Atomic Kitten’s ‘The Tide is High’ because I’m really feeling it right now.” She shot a look at Maddie through the glass and smiled when she blushed. It was Maddie’s favorite song. She loved seeing Maddie blush. 

She turned to Eddie. “When are you gonna play Buck’s song?”

“It’s not…” Eddie sighed and scrubbed his face. “I’m going to wait a couple minutes to make sure he has time to actually tune in.”

“Aw that’s so sweet.”

“Shut up.”

They played a few more songs and bantered a bit on air for the listeners’ benefit. 

“Okay,” said Eddie into his mic. “Now I’ve got something planned. This is for a very special someone who has been requesting the same song for about a month now. I’m going to play this song everyday at this time, dedicated to Buck. So next time you call, you’ll have to choose something else. Listeners, Buck, here is ‘Brokenhearted’.”

Shannon waited until the light went off before she burst out laughing. “I forgot you were such a sappy romantic Eddie! Playing that song every day? It’s perfect!” He just sat back, blushing furiously and glaring at her.

Maddie’s voice came through the speakers. “We’ve got Buck on the line for when the song ends, so be ready Loverboy.” He flipped her the bird and both women laughed. 

Shannon spoke first, just to get on Eddie’s nerves. “Hello caller nineteen, you’re on with Eddie and Shannon-“

“ _God, Eddie, that’s too sweet! Oh, it’s Buck, by the way._ ”

“Hey Buck, how’s it going?” asked Shannon. 

“ _Hey Shannon. I’m good. A little star struck that Eddie Diaz is dedicating songs to me, but you know._ ” 

“Listen, man,” Eddie cut in. “You were gonna request it anyway, right? This way you get it everyday and you can also branch out to, you know, other music. Something us other people listen to?”

“ _Har har, very funny._ ”

“ _Hey Buck, you should request Take My Breath Away, cuz Eddie takes your breath away._ ”

“ _Ooooh, no, he should request Take Me Home Tonight-“_

" _Guys, shut up - sorry, ignore my coworkers. I regret volunteering to carpool today._ ”

Shannon couldn’t stop a laugh. “Well Buck, would you like to request one of those songs?” Eddie was beet red and looked like he couldn’t talk even if he tried. 

" _Uh, no. I actually wanted to hear ‘Dreamer’ by Axwell /\ Ingrosso?_ ”

“Coming right up, honey.” She caught Maddie’s eye and saw the other woman gesturing for her to come out of the booth. “Enjoy!”

She put in the song and hurried out. 

“What’s wrong Maddie?”

“Nothing, just...I’m pretty sure that was _Chim_ on the phone, and Hen. Shannon, I think Buck is _Evan_.”

Shannon was shocked. “Evan, like your brother, Evan? Christopher’s gym teacher? Chimney’s coworker?”

Maddie nodded. “I knew his coworkers had a nickname for him but I didn’t realize…”

Shannon’s mind worked furiously. “Wait, so that means...Eddie’s in love with your brother?” She looked at Maddie questioningly. 

The two women stared at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. “Oh man,” said Maddie. “This is going to be so much fun.”

**

“Hiya Christopher baby!” Eddie smiled as Shannon swung Christopher up into her arms. “Are you ready to go? All packed?”

Eddie handed her Christopher’s backpack. “He’s all good. Have a good weekend with Mom, okay? I’ll see you Sunday night.”

Christopher looked at his mom. “I forgot my puzzle! I wanted to do it this weekend.”

Shannon smiled. “Sure baby, go get it and we can work on it tomorrow.” She set him down and he set off towards his room. 

“So,” Shannon turned to Eddie. “When are you gonna ask out Buck? You’re alone this weekend, it’s perfect timing.” Eddie huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Why do you keep asking that?”

She smirked. “Because you get flustered every time he calls. Are you gonna ask him on air or wait for a more private conversation? We have his phone number, you know. You can just call.”

“Shan, that would be so creepy!” Eddie exclaimed. “Besides, I am _not_ asking out someone I’ve never actually met. We have no idea who this guy is or anything about him.” Shannon didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Besides, I don’t really think you’re one to lecture. When are you going to ask Maddie out?”

Shannon looked up at him in shock. “Maddie is dating Chim, Eddie. Has been for like fifteen years.”

“I notice you didn’t say you didn’t want to. And you forget, Maddie is my friend too. We both know that’s not exactly an obstacle.”

Shannon blushed and looked away. “She’s my best friend Eddie. She was there for us when Christopher was born and she helped us build the show when we were both at a loss for what to do next in our lives.”

“Exactly. She’s basically family already. A second mom to Christopher. Chimney too, he’s been in our lives just as long. Christopher loves him. I’m not sure exactly what you’re waiting for.”

Shannon was still looking at the floor, not saying anything. 

“You deserve to be happy Shannon. You deserve to be loved, and not just the way I love you, or the way Christopher does.”

She finally looked at him. “I _am_ happy Eddie. You may be right, Maddie and I need to talk. But Eddie, you deserve that too. And you’re falling for this Buck, I can see it.”

“Yeah, Daddy!” Christopher walked back into the hall, holding the puzzle box. “I listen to the show every day and you and Buck talk so much. He sounds fun and you guys laugh a lot.”

Shannon smirked. “See Eddie, even our kid sees it.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Alright, outta here you two. Have an awesome weekend.” He bent to give Chris a kiss. “Love you, m’hijo.”

“Love you Daddy! Call Buck!” 

Eddie laughed. It was a nice thought, but he wasn’t going to. 

**

“Did you see, Mr. Buckley? I made that goal!” Christopher came up to Buck at the end of class, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I definitely did Christopher. You did such a good job, hockey seems to really be your sport!” Buck smiled back at the kid. Christopher was just so chipper all the time, it was infectious. 

The bell rang. “You’d better go back to your classroom and get your things, buddy. I’m sure Carla will be along to pick you up soon.”

Christopher shook his head. “Maddie is picking me up today, because Carla is off. She said to wait with you until she got here, she told my teacher too.” 

“Huh, you would’ve thought my sister would have told me too, but whatever. I’ve got to clean up the equipment Chris. Is it okay if I turn on the radio?”

“Okay. Can I help, Mr. Buckley?” Christopher asked. 

“Sure, why don’t you gather all the pucks and put them in the bucket?”

Christopher skipped off to complete the task, and Buck turned on his radio.

“ _Hey listeners! It’s three o’clock again, you’re listening to Shannon and Eddie and the School Day Debrief. I’m Eddie, here with my co-host and ex-wife Shannon._ ”

“ _Oh, so it’s okay when you mention it, Eddie?_ ” 

“ _Well, what if we have new listeners, Shannon?_ ”

Buck laughed. 

“Hey, that’s my Mom and Daddy! I didn’t know you listen to their show, Mr. Buckley!’’ called Christopher. “Wait, Mr. Buckley...are you Buck? The gym teacher who keeps calling?”

Buck blushed. _Wait, Eddie and Shannon are ...._ that _Eddie and Shannon? Maddie’s friends? This is...wait this is Maddie’s show?_ He was shocked. How had he not put the pieces together beforehand?

“Uh, yeah, Chris, I am. How’d you figure it out?”

“I just realized now! Buckley, Buck, and your voice is kind of familiar. You and my dad talk _a lot._ ”

Buck turned when he heard laughter behind him. 

“They sure do, Christopher,” Maddie agreed, still giggling. 

“Maddie!” Christopher ran over to give her a hug. 

“Hi buddy. Did you have a good day?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I made a goal when we played hockey in gym today!”

“That’s fantastic, Chris, congrats!” She smiled down at him. 

“Also, I figured out that Buck, from the show? It’s Mr. Buckley!” 

Maddie threw Buck a smug glance. “You’re such a smart kid. I only figured that out yesterday. Speaking of, I think Eddie’s talking to you, _Buck_ ,” she added, gesturing towards his radio. 

“ _And now it’s time for our daily shoutout to Buck. Here’s your song, I hope gym cleaning is going well. Everyone else, call in with requests, maybe your song will be next._ ”

“You know, Mr. Buckley, this is my new favorite song because Daddy plays it for you every day.” Buck blushed at Christopher’s words. 

“I think you’d better call in, Buck,” said Maddie. “It’s almost time for you to thank your crush. Do you have a new song in mind to request?”

“Shut up Maddie,” Buck said, flushing even more. “Sorry, Chris, that wasn’t nice, pretend I didn’t say that. I’ve got to make a call, excuse me.”

“Hey, leave the radio, we want to listen!” 

Buck rolled his eyes but tossed Maddie the radio before going into his office. 

He felt his heartbeat speed up as he dialed the familiar number. 

“ _You’ve reached BYXLA 102.5, please hold._ ”

“ _Heya, you’re on with Eddie and Shannon, who’ve we got on the line?_ ” He heard Eddie answer and felt his stomach clench. 

“Uh, hi Eddie! It’s Buck. Wanted to thank you again today for my song.”

“ _Always a pleasure to play it. My son loves it too now, thanks to you._ ”

Buck’s face grew hot. Should he tell Eddie what he’d discovered? But Eddie kept talking. 

“ _Anyway, man, have you got a new song for the requests today?_ ”

“Um, sure. I’m probably going to get stuck in traffic later - LA am I right? Ha ha, anyway…how about ‘Replay’ by Zendaya? Just something to help me through the drive.”

“ _Sounds good. Shan, can you queue that up?_ ”

“ _On it, Eds. Hi Buck, good to hear from you._ ”

“Oh, hi Shannon. How are you doing?” Buck put his face in his hands. He somehow always forgot that Shannon was there too. 

“ _I’m good, Buckaroo. How are the kids treating you today?_ ”

“They are fantastic, as always. I’m always amazed at their energy levels, especially at the end of the day,” he chuckled. ”And I’ve got this one amazing kid who doesn’t let anything hold him back, he just goes out there and does his best.” He paused, smile softening. “It’s inspiring...anyway. I should probably let you guys get back to the show, I’m sure people are tired of hearing me ramble.”

“ _It’s always a pleasure to talk to you Buck, and our listeners agree._ ” Eddie replied sincerely.

“Uh. Oh. Thanks?” Buck tried to ignore the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “I should probably get going anyway. Thanks again for the song, Eddie.”

“ _Highlight of my day, Buck. Have a good one!_ ”

**

The next night, Chris looked up from his plate and focused on Maddie and Shannon. “Hey Mom? Maddie? Is Daddy planning on coming to Parent’s Night next week?”

Shannon’s brow furrowed slightly. “He always comes Christopher, why do you ask?”

“Because I have an idea. Maddie, will you come with us? And Chimney and Ms. Wilson, can they help us too?”

“I’d love to, Christopher,” Maddie grinned. “What did you have in mind?”

**

“Hello listeners, I know it’s not our usual time, but we hope you’ll forgive us for missing this afternoon, and we thank you for tuning in at this late hour of seven in the evening. Shannon and I are broadcasting live from Parent’s Night at our son’s school!”

Eddie grinned at Shannon from his seat on the stage next to her. They were set up in the small auditorium of Christopher’s school. They agreed to take turns since they both wanted to meet all of Christopher’s teachers. But it was a cool experience to be doing the show somewhere besides the recording studio, and he was having a good time. 

“This is Shannon, and like Eddie said, thanks for joining us tonight. Calling in for requests is not possible tonight, but if you happen to be at this Parent’s Night, stop by the auditorium and give us requests in person!”

//

Buck grinned as Maddie, Chris and a woman he didn’t recognize made their way towards him. With one hand, Maddie was holding Christopher’s, the other intertwined with a brunette woman with bangs. 

“Hiya Evan! I brought Christopher and his mom to meet you!” she said cheerfully as they got close. _So this must be Shannon_ , Buck mused.

“Hey Chris, good to see you again!” he said, giving the boy an enthusiastic high five. “Hi, I’m Evan,” he said, holding out a hand to the other woman. 

She returned the gesture. “I’m Shannon. I can’t believe we haven’t met since you moved to LA, but it’s nice to finally meet Maddie’s family.”

He gave her a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you too. Maddie’s told me only amazing things about you.” Maddie ducked her head and blushed, but Shannon beamed. 

“She’s pretty great too,” she said, never letting go of Maddie’s hand. 

“Anyway,” Maddie continued. “Eddie is doing the broadcast right now, I think he’s going to play your song. You should go to the auditorium to hear it.”

Buck shifted nervously. “I, uh, don’t know if that’s a great idea. I’ll meet him later anyway, when he goes around to meet the teachers, right?”

Shannon gave him a knowing look. “But you have to request a new song.”

Christopher piped in. “Buck! Can I call you Buck?”

“Uh...yeah? Sure, Chris what’s up?” he answered, a bit baffled. 

“Buck! Daddy really really likes you, I promise. You have to tell him you like him too, because he’s too shy.” The little boy’s eyes shone with a startling conviction.

“You’d think someone who talked on the radio for a living would be less so, but hey, that’s my ex-husband for you.” Shannon mumbled to Maddie, who laughed. 

Buck crouched so he was level with Christopher. “Buddy, I don’t want to make things weird. Your Dad and I have never met, and I’m your teacher.”

Chris shook his head, not easily swayed. “It’s not gonna be weird Buck, I promise. He loves talking to you and I can tell you love talking to him too. Go request a song!”

Buck looked up at Maddie and Shannon, who were smiling. He slowly smiled back. “I don’t have a good song request,” he said. 

“I can help with that.” Shannon grinned 

//

“ _Alright listeners, my time is almost up, I gotta go meet my son’s teachers. Shannon should be back any second...speak of the devil. Hey Shan, Maddie, Chris! And who’s this with you?_ ”

“ _Uh, hi Eddie. I’m Buck!_ ”

“ _Oh. Hi. Uh. Hi. Um, listeners, Buck is here with us live…wait. What are you doing here?_ ”

“ _Yeah, so, I’m your son’s gym teacher. And my sister is your producer. Small world?_ ”

A pause. “ _Incredibly. Huh. So, I just played your song, Buck. Any new requests?_ ”

“ _Well, Chris actually told me I should request this one. Not sure how he knows it, it’s before his time but... ‘Crush’ by David Archuelta?_ ”

“ _Huh. Uh. Yeah. We...we can do that._ ”

“ _Oh and um, Eddie?_ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _Would you want to get coffee with me tomorrow?_ ”

“ _I’d love to.”_ There was another pause before Eddie continued. “ _It’s a date._ ”

Hen, Karen, and Chim grinned at each other in the teacher’s lounge, a feeling of satisfaction in the air. Those dumb boys had _finally_ gotten their act together. 

“Okay so who wants to bet on how long ‘til they do it?” Hen smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this!  
> Not quite sure where I got the Maddie/Shannon pairing except that i was brainstorming for this and I was like, oh damn, they in love. In my head, Chim and Shannon aren't into each other, just good friends. But they both absolutely adore and dote on Maddie, because she deserves it. And she loves them both right back.  
> Anyway, comment and tell me what you think!  
> (Also if anyone is interested in my brainstorming notes for this, it was a wild ride lol.)


End file.
